


Nurse James

by violetchachkii



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall is sick and James just happens to be the perfect nurse. Written September 30th, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse James

James busily clicked buttons on his camera that sat happily upon its tripod. He had faked sick so he could work on some more headshots. That much pretty wouldn't last forever, right? He needed to capture it in every way possible. The current one was sexy male nurse. He had bought the costume from the year-round costume store down the street and was ready for his close-up, again.

He was in the middle of posing when the door nosily opened. He jumped before looking over at who had disturbed him. It was Kendall, who looked notably miserable. It was like everything was sucked out of him. The sandy-haired boy didn't have time to be mad at the intrusion before he was over to his friend's side.

"Kendall?" he asked, putting his hand on the other boy's elbow. Kendall looked over at him, his face completely pale. He sniffed a bit, making a terrible noise. Sick, definitely.

If James had any suspicions that wasn't the case, it was confirmed when he plopped himself on the couch and grumbled, "'M sick," before crossing his arms over his chest.

James nodded, thinking. He walked over to his camera to put it away when he thought. He smiled and walked back over to the boy on the couch. "Good thing Nurse James is in," he said, with a little too much pep.

Kendall looked over at him and finally seemed to notice the costume. He chuckled a tiny bit and shook his head. "Really now," he said almost sarcastically. James nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah…I mean, I can take care of you. I have before. It'll just look more…official now," he shrugged happily and didn't give the blond boy a chance to respond before he was inside of the kitchenette area to fix Kendall none other than chicken noodle soup. He bent over to go through the spinning cabinet to find the can. This gave Kendall a perfect few of his ass and just how amazing those nurse's pants hugged it.

The sick boy wanted to mentally curse himself for thinking about this, but he didn't feel the strength to. He'd just watch and enjoy. He was sick after all.

James made the soup and then went to find the Kleenexes. He rolled his eyes as he found them on the floor in front of the TV. Carlos and his soap operas, he thought, picking them up. Kendall watched him with pleasure, feeling his dick twitch a little in his jeans. He coughed nervously and put his bowl of soup a little lower on his lap.

"Here you go," James set the tissues down on the coffee table. He looked back over at the TV, "Do you want to watch TV?" he asked, smiling.

"Um…" Kendall looked down, his hard-on only barely covered. He didn't think he could make it, seeing the other boy bend over again. "I'm good."

"Okay," James said, enthusiasm dripping with his voice. He looked his friend over and thought of something, "You probably don't want to wear those clothes anymore. I'll go get you some sweats."

Before Kendall could protest, he walked off to Kendall and Logan's bedroom, finding a pair of sweats and a plain t-shirt in Kendall dresser. He returned and put the clothes on the coffee table, once again, showing his butt off to the other person in the room. Kendall gulped.

He stared at the clothes and then back at his soup. James looked back at him, confused. "You can change, nothing I haven't seen before," he grinned and walked to the edge on the couch, leaning on the armrest.

"I'm okay like this," Kendall said, his voice brought up in pitch a little. James rolled his eyes and moved over to the boy.

"C'mon!" he said, grabbing the bowl on the blond's lap. After a struggle, he finally got it, revealing Kendall very obvious erection. He swallowed hard. "Oh," was all that came out.

"James-" Kendall started, blushing furiously. James sat on the edge of the couch, pushing Kendall enough away so he could sit beside his hip. The brunette didn't think and leaned down, placing his lips gently on the sick boy's. It was awkward and a little hesitant, but neither pulled away, waiting for it to become pleasant. Sure enough, it did.

Their lips moved against each other's, tongues meeting in the middle, massaging the other's cheeks. James laid forward a bit, giving him easier access to Kendall's mouth. They kissed for a long time, James lying on top of Kendall. He finally pulled away, dragging the blond's kiss swollen bottom lip with his teeth. He moved his hand down to push up on Kendall's shirt, who allowed him to take it off.

They kissed yet again, heated and passionate. James ran his fingers over the contours of his friend's chest, stopping to tweak and tug at his erect nipples. Kendall whimpered against his lips, his hips pushing up against James' thigh.

The brunette pulled away and smirked, bringing his hand down to cup Kendall through his jeans, "Shh…let your nurse take care of you."

Kendall was surprised he didn't come on the spot from hearing that. He gripped the other's shirt tight and crashed his lips against his. James smirked again and brought his hand up, slowly tugging the zipper of his jeans down before undoing the button. He pushed them down and pulled his lips away from Kendall's. He snaked himself down his body and wrapped his lips around his clothes erection. He felt Kendall's hips jerk up and worked his mouth over it.

When it was clear Kendall couldn't take any more of it, he pushed his boxers down, letting his red hard cock spring free. He took the head in his mouth and sucked appreciatively. Fingers tangled in his precious brunette locks as he took more of the other boy's length in his mouth.

After a series of sucking and licking, James pulled off with a satisfied pop. He looked up at Kendall through hooded eyes. He went up on his knees and pulled his pants and boxers down in a swift movement. He attached his lips to Kendall's for a short, hot kiss. Upon pulling away, he moved his fingers up to the blond's lips.

Kendall took his fingers in his mouth, sucking generously on all of them. He was a little nervous about what was going to happen. He didn't know if he was ready to be…topped yet. Or ever.

James finally pulled his fingers out of Kendall's mouth and the blond boy almost winced. He was surprised when he didn't feel anything prodding inside him. Instead, when he opened his eyes, which he was surprised he closed, he saw what had to be the hottest thing in the world. James was kneeling there, three fingers buried inside him, stretching himself completely.

"Mm…K-Kendall," James moaned out, looking down at his friend below him. He took his fingers out and moved up Kendall's body. He buried his face in his neck and slowly eased himself on his cock. A loud whimpering moan came from his throat, which Kendall silenced with a long kiss.

James moved when he finally felt adjusted and soon he and Kendall were moving together. Moans filled the apartment while the brunette rode the other boy. It only took a couple minutes before they were both panting and screaming as they came.

James collapsed on top of Kendall, whimpering again as he pulled off of him. He smiled and pushed some blond, sweaty bangs out of the other's eyes. "Feeling better?" he asked, with a smirk.

"Well I do have the best doctor," he returned the smirk and kissed James forehead, feeling better already.


End file.
